digimobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stats
Stats are what determine how strong, fast or smart your Digimon is. There are 4 types of stats, Offense (also called Strength), Defense (also called Vitality), Agility and Brains. Other than that, there is information available about your specific Digimon. Digimon Information When you use a Digivice on a Digimon, or check it while in a V-Pet, you are shown several statistics about your Digimon: *Species Name: The Digimon's species. *Nickname: The nickname the Digimon goes by. This can be changed by the Tamer. (Can only be done from the Digivice, NOT the V-Pet.) *Owner: The name of the Digimon's owner. *Attribute: A Digimon's Type can be one of three distinctions; Virus, Vaccine, and Data. *Family: Each Digimon is classified by one of several different type that are based on their physical characteristics; Dragon, Beast, Avian, Insect, Plant, Aquan, Holy, Evil, and Machine. *Element: The Digimon's Elemental distinction. Each Element has a strength, weakness & resistance to another Element. *Nature: The Nature of a Digimon has effect on the statgrowth of that Digimon. There are several different Natures: Balanced, Headstrong, Cautious, Agile, Intelligent. ** Balanced: *** Normal and generally even stat growth ** Headstrong: *** Attack: Quick *** Vitality: Normal *** Brains: Very slow *** Agility: Slow ** Cautious: *** Attack: Slow *** Vitality: Quick *** Brains: Normal *** Agility: Very Slow ** Agile: *** Attack: Slow *** Vitality: Very Slow *** Brains: Normal *** Agility: Very Quick ** Intelligent: *** Attack: Slow *** Vitality: Slow *** Brains: Very Quick *** Agility: Normal *Health: The current and maximum amount of a Digimon's Hit Points. It can be replenished with a HP Floppy or Food. If a Digimon's Health reaches zero, it will revert to an egg. *Energy (EG): The Digimon's energy. As long as it is at 100, the Digimon can Digivolve. It can be replenished using an MP Floppy, Bytes, or Food. *Strength: A Digimon's attack power. The higher this Stat is, the more damage the Digimon does against other mobs. *Vitality/Defense: A Digimon's defence. The higher this Stat is, the less damage the Digimon takes from other mobs. *Brains: It influences the rate at which a Digimon loses weight, and how much energy they gain when items are used on it. It's also a factor in dodging. *Agility: This is the key factor in dodging, influencing both a Digimon's evasion & accuracy of attacks. The faster a Digimon is than its opponent, the easier its attacks will land & the opponent's attacks will fail. *Weight: The fullness of a Digimon's belly. This is raised and lowered by different foods. This stat must be kept constant, as if it gets to zero and below, the Digimon can't move. If it gets too high, it may cause a Failure Digivolution. Max weight increases with the Brain and Defense stat of a Digimon. *Age: A Digimon's age. This stat grows over time. All Digimon need to be a certain age before they can Digivolve. *Happiness: How happy your Digimon is with you. If it hits 0, it will become a hostile Boss Digimon and no longer recognize you as its Tamer. This can be increased via Happyshrooms or by Praising, and decreased by Discipline, by hitting it, or by letting its Weight remain negative for a long enough period. *Level: A Digimon's Level. As this grows, the Digimon can Digivolve into higher forms. This is raised with Bytes or obtaining experience in battle.. *Current Exp: Experience Points gained this Level. *Next level: Experience Points total needed for the next Level. Manipulating Stats Stats that can be manipulated by the player are Level, Health, Strength, Vitality, Brains, Agility, Weight, and Happiness. By using Bytes, Food, and Stat Chips, the Stats can be changed to make Digimon stronger and maybe Digivolve. The Strength, Vitality, Brains and Agility stats can be grown by playing with your Digimon. During a fight, your (and the opponent) Digimon will gain so called Stat Exp, which will grow that particular stat if earned enough of. Attacking the opponent will earn your Digimon Offense (Strength) Exp, taking damage will earn Defense (Vitality) Exp and dodging, walking and swimming around will earn Agility Exp. As of yet there is no particular way of earning Brain Exp, except for giving your Digimon Bytes. This Stat Exp can only be earned while fighting Digimon within a 10 level range of your own. So if your Digimon is level 20, fighting opponents of level 10-30 can earn your Digimon Stat Exp. In this case, fighting an opponent of level 9 or level 31 will NOT give any Stat Exp. Category:Digimon Category:Digimobs Wiki